


unfortunately, central sucks the least at a time like this.

by arklie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, everything is made up on spot the au concept is still very messy, no beta we die like men, this isnt explicitly romantic but its obito and kakashi its only expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: “God, I want to punch you so bad, you know that?”“Always, Lieutenant.”Obito lets himself relax at least, shoulders slumping as he sits up and folds his arms grumpily, looking out to the window. The tension in the air has lifted, somewhat.“Or should I say Lieutenant Colonel, now?”Obito blinks in surprise, facing Kakashi back with wide eyes. His soon-to-be promotion isn’t news to him, the question in his gaze is how Kakashi had managed to know. Obito hasn’t told anyone about it, having been too busy gathering his thoughts from the last successful but ultimately damaging mission.“News spread fast around here,” replies Kakashi, without the need of the question to be spoken.(FMA AU. Kakashi is a prodigy alchemist, Obito is the less talented subordinate with a dream.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	unfortunately, central sucks the least at a time like this.

**Author's Note:**

> written 18-19th of may
> 
> this au is written on the spot so everything is very messy. but uhhhhh the idea so far is:  
> \- kakashi is a state alchemist, officially the leader of the team, being the highest ranking officer.  
> \- obito is the less talented idealist with a big dream. he can do alchemy, but not all that good to pass the state alchemist exam.  
> \- rin is a state alchemist that utilizes her abilities for both combat and medic.  
> \- they're around 25-28 yo in this???  
> \- i have no idea if the original fma cast would be here. 
> 
> god i havent posted any fanfictions in so long. i do not know how to write other people's characters.

“Didn’t expect my birthday to go so well.”

Kakashi speaks in that sarcastic tone of his, tinted with a light humor at the sharp edge of his sentence, despite everything. Despite the fact that he’s lying in the military hospital with a newly-emptied eye socket and bandages neatly wrapped around his head.

Obito sniffs, the bottom half of his face hidden by his arms, shoulders resting on the bed. The palm of his flesh hand furiously rubs at his eyes as he sits still, in the middle of a disgustingly sterile smell of the room. Kakashi, meanwhile, scratches at the side of his head, looking to the plain wall like he had never seen such a bland paintwork before.

“Could use some air freshener.”

“Damn it, Kakashi!”

Being yelled at, the colonel just tilts his head, a lop-sided smile is given towards Obito, which Obito does  _ not _ appreciate. No one appreciates his worry in this place.  _ Sorry  _ he’s not as heartless as half of the goddamn people in Central HQ. He pouts, wiping his nose, brows scrunched as he glares down to the wounded idiot on the bed.

“It’s just an eye, Obito,” Kakashi says instead, waving his hand like a missing eye is the same as shattering a teacup. “It could get worse. I knew what I’m getting into the moment I chose to be in the same team as you. I knew it’d be a bad idea.”

Now, he takes offense to that. “Hey!”

Which only seems to amuse Kakashi. He snorts—the bastard—lazy eye reflecting behind Obito’s warm brown. So  _ smug _ and Obito just wants to punch that smile off his face. “God, I want to punch you  _ so bad _ , you know that?” 

“Always, Lieutenant.”

Obito lets himself relax at least, shoulders slumping as he sits up and folds his arms grumpily, looking out to the window. The tension in the air has lifted, somewhat.

“Or should I say Lieutenant Colonel, now?”

Obito blinks in surprise, facing Kakashi back with wide eyes. His soon-to-be promotion isn’t news to him, the question in his gaze is how Kakashi had managed to know. Obito hasn’t told anyone about it, having been too busy gathering his thoughts from the last successful but ultimately damaging mission.

“News spread fast around here,” replies Kakashi, without the need of the question to be spoken.

“Oh… yeah. About that…”

It’s Kakashi’s turn to wonder/worry when Obito takes his time to collect himself, flesh hand running through his dark locks as he takes a deep breath. 

“I’m being transferred.”

“Big deal. We’ll manage.”

“No, no— _ I’m _ being transferred. You and Rin and the rest of the team are staying here, in Central.”

“What?” Kakashi’s voice raises in volume, the sudden, quick movement straining a wound until he winces. Lightly hissing, he doesn’t skip a beat to bring his attention back to Obito. “Why? That doesn’t make sense.”

Obito shrugs. Being the black sheep of a militaristic family doesn’t matter much to him, that is, until they pull shit like this. “The big family never really liked me. Probably to separate me from a team they know I’ve grown familiar to. Hinder me further. Whatever.”

“That’s petty.”

“It is what it is,” he sighs deeply, once again resting his chin against his palm. “Could also be a plot to get me killed in a really elaborate way. Just hire a hitman, it’s not that hard.”

“They have to face  _ me _ that way.”

Obito huffs, smiling in equal parts amusement and humor. The silence that befalls them next is brief, though the tension is clearly getting to the both of them, with Obito being more and more aware of the way Kakashi’s eye stares at him without blinking.

“...Where are you being transferred to, anyways?”

“West.”

“Oh.”

O _ h _ sounds appropriate. While the tension in the East is awfully off the roof that everyone had feared a war would break out at any second, the West isn’t any better, with the  _ ongoing  _ war with a neighboring country. With the North and its infamous, deadly walls of Briggs smackdab in the middle of a cold wasteland, Central and South are the most comfortable one could be while being in the military of godforsaken, landlocked Amestris.

“Man, they  _ really  _ want you dead.”

“Right?” Rather than focusing on his very real, tangible reason to worry, Obito chooses to convey it through sheer  _ exasperation _ , throwing his hands in the air. “This is the worst birthday surprise ever. You have my sorriest sorry.”

“It’s worse than nothing, no doubt.”

Obtio pauses, hand behind his ear as he speaks. “I do have something else to give you, though.”

Kakashi raises a brow, intrigued. “Romantic. What is it?” 

When Obito gestures to his own face, Kakashi squints, clearly not getting it.

“You’re serving looks for my birthday?”

“Wh— _ no! _ ” A short fit of laughter bursts out, from the unexpected but very  _ Kakashi  _ reply. His metal arm rests on his thigh. “I’m always serving looks. You’re not special.” He makes a face, flashing mischievous teeth to Kakashi’s face. “I’m giving you my eye.”

“You… what.”

“An organ of vision or of light sensitivity,” Obito puts on the straightest face, “a pair of hollow structures located in bony sockets of the skull, functioning together or independently, each having a lens capable of foc—”

“I know what an eye is, Obito.” Kakashi looks  _ pissed _ , which Obito counts as a win in his book. He gives him the most shit-eating grin he could manage. “I mean, why? What the hell?”

“It’s just an eye,” Obito echoes Kakashi’s own words with the grin, which Kakashi returns with scrunched eyebrows. In his next words, though, the grin dissolves into something more sincere, the volume of his voice lowers with it. “I would’ve died if you hadn’t jumped in on time. Equivalent exchange, right?”

Kakashi scoffs. “I don’t think you—”

“Please,” he cuts him off, as gently as one could manage to interrupt the other’s speech. For the first time today, Obito holds out his hands to hold Kakashi’s between warm flesh and cold metal, thumb gently massaging the rough knuckles. His eyes betray him, turning warm. “Accept my parting gift, Colonel?”

“You’re messed up.”

He exhales a laughter through his nose, lips tugging to a smile. Maintaining the soft voice, he talks back: “I’m not the one between us who makes lighting with their bare hands.”

“It’s science, Obito.”

“And eye transplant isn’t?”

“Touché.”

In the quiet that comes next, Obito presses his lips against Kakashi’s knuckles, still holding the hand close and tight. He wipes a drop of tear before it could fall, avoiding eye contact. All the while, he can feel Kakashi’s gaze on him.

Kakashi sighs. “Why do you want me to have it so bad?”

“You saved my life,” he replies, short and truthful. “I got out relatively unschated, but you… Look at you. You’re terrible.” He gestures open and wide with both hands at his dearest idiot on the hospital bed. His voice is quieter once again, afraid that the waterworks might start spilling if he speaks any louder. “Not to mention you paid for everything for my automail and physical therapy a few years back. I just want to help you as much as you’ve helped me.”

It’s only expected that Kakashi stares thoughtfully at his scarred face when eye contact is once again made. Obito is scared he might burn a hole straight through his brain just from the intensity of it.

Finally, Kakashi’s gaze softens, sighing. “If I take it, will you stop making that face?”

Almost immediately, his face brightens. His hands immediately reach for Kakashi’s, squeezing gently. “There you go. That’s not so hard, is it?” He teases.

“Whatever.”

Still, Obito inhales deeply, exhaling a shaky, shuddery laugh that’s halfway a sob. His smile is wide and warm. “When you get phantom pains just remember that it’s me judging you for your questionable life choices and bad porno.”

“God, I can’t wait for you to get out of Central. I hate you.”

He snorts. “I love you too.”

They sit in comfortable silence, one of Obito’s hand still tight and warm around Kakashi’s, while the other gently pushes Kakashi’s hair out of his face. He won’t be able to be with Kakashi until the end of his recovery, but… he’ll always be there, in a way. That will do, for now.

“Parting gift, huh?” Kakashi muses out loud, Obito only hums affirmatively in return. “Guess I’ll get a different present for my birthday, then.”

“You can have the other eye for your birthday.”

Kakashi promptly smacks him at the back of his head.


End file.
